1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition for glass bonding (or glass lamination), and a glass assembly and a display using the foregoing composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), electroluminescence (EL) devices, and the like, have been used more increasingly for various small-scale devices including, for example, a cellular phone, a PlayStation Portable® (‘PSP’), a car navigation, a digital camera, a small-scale music or video player, or the like, as well as a digital information display (DID) which transfers specified information useable in, e.g., advertisements, interiors, electronic blackboards, etc.
As the foregoing image display devices are increasingly employed as described above, they are often used for both indoor and outdoor purposes. Meanwhile, serious problems such as fracture of a screen of the display due to weather change or damage of the same by external contaminants have increased.
In order to prevent the foregoing problems, lots of products wherein each has an additional window arranged on a screen of an image display device to protect the display screen have been currently released.
The protection window for a display screen mostly includes a glass assembly that typically includes two glass sheets bonded together via an adhesive as a medium. Such a glass assembly must have desired strength to prevent damage caused by external impact while stably protecting a display screen and, in the case that the glass is broken, safety of a user should be guaranteed by preventing the broken glass pieces from being scattered. Moreover, it is necessary to retain an original transmittance of an image display device, hence inhibiting display characteristics thereof from being reduced.
Korean Patent Registration No. 0629242 discloses a glass complex for protection of the screen of a mobile phone that includes a bonding resin layer interposed between a first glass and a second glass, wherein the bonding resin layer includes a transparent photo-curable resin including, in particular, isocyanurate resin, mercapto resin, methacrylate monomer, a photo-polymerization initiator and an organosilane compound. Such a glass complex shows excellent strength, hardness and anti-scattering effects, but has a transmission of 90 to 92% and hence may cause problems in terms of visibility of a display device.